Darth Prel
''"I am a monument to the Empire's greatness and strength and I was the first to set foot inside your temple and burn it to the ground. I watched as your Jedi screamed for mercy as each limb and bone was broken I felt more alive than I ever have and now you and your remnant are the last of your kind, finally I can finish what I started all those years ago" ''- Prel to Lorn Darth Prel was a Sith Lord who became the head of the Dark Council and led all of their military efforts during the Second Great Galactic War against the New Jedi Order and New Republic. Biography Early Life Prel was born in the year 3690 BBY nine years before the Great Galactic War. Prel was born on the planet of Iridonia, home to the planet of the Zabrak species, living on this planet was in a way what helped Prel with his combat as in Iridonian life it was custom to practice your hand to hand combat amongst weaponry combat. Prel took this warrior like custom and mastered it very well beating many other opponents in combat making him a champion amongst his people. The planet would soon be occupied by the Sith who forced Prel into the order as he was found to be force sensitive. Great Galactic War Around the year 3670 BBY, Prel became a Sith Apprentice to an unrelenting master who constantly pushed Prel to his limits in hopes of getting his inner rage out of him and making him the Sith he was destined to be. As Prel became an apprentice he began to serve his master by killing countless Jedi for him and helping conquer many worlds alongside his master. In the year 3660 BBY Prel eventually would kill his master in a honourable duel between the two Sith, this allowed Prel to become a Sith Lord where he would conquer many more systems for the Empire and because of these actions he was then named Darth Prel. With Darth Prel's success he was given the task by the Dark Council to take over Coruscant and eliminate any Jedi that were on the planet at the time. Prel was hungry at this opportunity as he could finally show his true raw power but however he was also given the task to find an apprentice of his own as is Sith tradition. Prel would eventually find an apprentice in Lord Skohl who like Prel was an amazing warrior at such a young age and so this made Prel very proud as Skohl would be following in his footsteps. With an apprentice at his side and a Sith horde with him Prel would be ready to destroy Coruscant and he would do just that, he would rampage his way to the Jedi temple and upon entering would ensue a battle between an army of Jedi and Sith. With Prel's victory over Coruscant the Dark Council would put Prel next in line for a Council seat as he had done well for them to see. Second Great Galactic War Within the three year gap between the first war and the second, Prel would secretly take out Darth Arren's power base before shortly challenging him to a kaggath. With his power base secretly destroyed Arren would barely be able to fight Prel and Prel would be eager to fight Arren. Upon their duel both Prel and Skohl would decimate Arren in his own chamber on Dromund Kaas and Prel would be allowed to sit upon the council as the head of the Sphere of Military Offense. Coming to the end of the second war, Prel would face off with his apprentice Skohl against Lorn Tolen where they both would be beaten as Skohl was trying to kill Prel as well as Lorn making it an all out brawl between the three. Category:Characters